Mopatop's Shop
Mopatop's Shop, which premiered on ITV in the UK in 1999, features a large green Muppet named Mopatop and his red duck-like assistant Puppyduck. Together they run Mopatop's Shop, a shop where you can buy anything you could ever think or dream of. 260 ten-minute episodes were made, and aired daily. It was a co-production between Jim Henson Productions and Carlton Television. Another main character is Moosey Mouse, a young mouse who lives in the loft above the shop with Father Mouse, Mother Mouse and his baby sister Meesy Mouse. There's also local deliveryman Lamont the Sloth, neighbor Claudia Bird, and fix-it rabbit Odd-Job Gerald. The show was produced and written by Jocelyn Stevenson, who started working with the Muppets as a lead writer on Fraggle Rock. Stevenson explained, "The aim of Mopatop's Shop is to teach young children to embrace language and communication skills in a form where they can expand the boundaries of their imagination. It promotes goodness and wellbeing." Each episode features background Muppets from The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, and other Henson TV shows, as customers. Characters Main Characters: :Mopatop - performed by Mak Wilson in Seasons 1 & 2 :Mopatop - performed by William Todd Jones in seasons 3 & 4 :Moosey Mouse, Lamont, Mary The Gorilla, Roly Moley and about 200 (some sources say 195) guests - Nigel Plaskitt :Puppyduck and Mother Mouse - Victoria Willing :Father Mouse, Odd-Job Gerald, Wendell Wizard - Brian Herring Various Guests: :Lettuce, Mrs Carey Sharey, Upsy Daisy, and others - Susan Beattie :Grace The Delphinuium, and others - Alison McGowan :Princess Lulabelle, Phoebe The Fortune Teller, Shula The Shark, and others - Louise Gold :Bonnie The Bunny, and others - Alison McGowan Released Episodes *'Flatcap Frankie's Shop': A monster named Flatcap Frankie has his own shop. (Cameo: Flower-Eating Monster) *'Hairy Fairy': Mary the Gorilla comes in wearing a pink tutu, and announces that she wants to be a fairy princess. Written by Sally-Ann Lever. (Cameo: Lenny the Gorilla, Leapovitch the Frog) *'Hiccups': Rudy Monster would like to have hiccups. He has never tried it before and even his goldfish has had it. (Cameo: Mudwell the Mudbunny) *'Moon Dreams': Space alien Clicksniz has lost his dream and wants to buy a new one. (Cameo: Begoony) *'Nowhere For a Square': Mrs. Corner loves squares so she had ordered a lot of them. However Puppyduck had ordered circles by mistake. She let her be talked into loving circles by Puppyduck. (Cameo: Quongo) *'Princess Lulabelle': Princess Lulabelle looks for a frog to kiss and turn into a prince. Moosey Mouse hopes to get in the way of her kisses and become the prince himself. Written by Sally-Ann Lever. (Cameo: Shakey Sanchez, Leapovitch the Frog) *'Rude Dude': A loud abrasive customer named Rude Dude invades the shop, and speaks so loudly that he frightens the Fuzzlies that Mrs. Carey-Sharey has brought in. He wants to buy a Fuzzly, but he has to learn to speak quietly or they won't come to him. Written by Mellie Buse. (Cameos: Wander McMooch, The Beast) *'Singa Songa': Bradley Cheetah wants to find a perfect song for his friend Lazlo the Lion. (Cameos: Chuck the Lion, Swifty the Cheetah, Lenny the Gorilla, Guthrie the Vulture) *'Singalotti': Italian opera star Singalotti comes to the shop to find a partner to sing with. Puppyduck and Moosey hope to be Singalotti's partner, but he insists that the partner must be small, green, round and leafy. Written by Sally-Ann Lever. (Cameo: Blustering Bellowpane Monster) *'Surprise Party': Bonnie the Bunny is throwing a party, and she buys decorations, food and party clothes. It turns out that she hasn't invited anybody, so they decide to throw the party in the shop. Written by Sally-Ann Lever. *'This Way to the Garden': Roly Moley buys a sign that points the way to his garden, and then a fence to put around it -- and then comes back to buy the garden. Written by Jocelyn Stevenson. *'Trouble with a Puddle': Ozzie the Squid has new wellington boots, and he wants a puddle to splash in. Mopatop doesn't think he can help -- until he sees that Moosey's bathwater is leaking down into the shop. Written by Sally-Ann Lever. *'Upsy-Daisy': Upsy Daisy, a possum inventor, installs a button that turns the shop upside down whenever it's pressed. The button sticks, so she comes back to fix it and return the shop to its regular position. Written by Jocelyn Stevenson. *'The Wizard's Wand': Mopatop finds a wand that belongs to Wendell Wizard. Apparently the wand turns everyone into pigs, until Wendell shows up and turns them back to normal. Written by Jocelyn Stevenson. (Cameo: Randy Pig, Lenny the Lizard) Episode List Series 1 (1999-2000): :1 Dead Ringer :2 This Way to the Garden :3 Flea Powder :4 Hop for the Shop :5 Hiccups :6 Ghosts :7 Upsy Daisy :8 Worries :9 Trouble with a Puddle :10 Horns :11 No Mice for Sale :12 The Seed :13 No Job Too Small :14 Moon Dreams :15 Hug a Bug :16 The Whizzy :17 Nowhere for a Square :18 Grand Opening :19 Shake-a-Shake :20 Mr. Grizzle's Laugh :21 Nothing :22 Teething Trouble :23 Simply Sorry :24 Monty's Fuzzy Wuzz :25 Ants :26 Something Special :27 Singa Songa :28 The Hairy Fairy :29 Whispers :30 Nodding Off :31 Flowers :32 Home Sweet Home :33 Ship Ahoy :34 You Are What You Are :35 The Do-What-I-Say :36 Bright Ideas :37 Surprise Party :38 Musical Sounds :39 Surprises :40 The Perfect Tail :41 Cock-A-Doodle Bee :42 The Happy Flapper :43 No Sea :44 Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy :45 Thingamajig :46 Wind :47 The Brave Canary :48 The Flying Chicken :49 Warm Snow :50 The Magic Teeny :51 Cold Feet :52 A Secret :53 The Sniffly Whiffler :54 Singalotti :55 The Big Bicycle Race :56 Swapsies :57 Dancin' in the Shop :58 Just As I Am :59 The Fly :60 Go Slow :61 Fast Fun :62 Mud :63 Fishing :64 Teasy Sneezy :65 Whistles Series 2 (2000-2001): :66 Where's The Blue? :67 Princess Lulabelle :68 Light Up My Life :69 Meesy Mouse :70 Mervyn Muddle! :71 Whatever Next? :72 The Gobbledegook :73 Sea Tree House :74 Pop Star :75 The Wizard’s Wand :76 Doctor Zuckermonster :77 The Neenoo :78 Helping Hands :79 Tweet! Roar! :80 Flying Carpet :81 Rosey Nosey! :82 The Grumblegrouch :83 Weirdy Beardy :84 Splish! Splosh! Splat! :85 Magic Cakes! :86 Feathers :87 Hidey Seekies :88 The Rude Dude :89 Bath Buddy :90 I Want To Be A Unicorn :91 The Do Wah Be Do :92 Hair! Hair! Everywhere! :93 Smells :94 One Of Those Days :95 The Flootle Toot :96 Ears :97 Ducky Dog :98 Robbers In The Shop :99 The See Me Not :100 Runaway Socks :101 The Gobbledegook :102 A Shopping Trip :103 Keys :104 Real Cool Shoes :105 Nellie The Belly Dancer :106 ???? :107 Rumble! Rumble! :108 Magic Rabbit :109 Silly Stephen :110 Mouldylocks and the Three Pears :111 How Scary Is That? :112 Animal Choir :113 Bruno Butterfingers :114 Thinking Caps :115 Hullabaloo :116 Little Miss Kissy Kiss :117 Puppyduck’s Granny :118 Flower the Leader :119 Backwards Forwards :120 Stuck In a Bucket :121 Load of Old Rubbish :122 Ice Screams! :123 Mirror Mirror :124 Mac and the Lollystalk :125 The Bigulator :126 Mouse Count :127 Snores :128 Gluey Gloop :129 Midip :130 Dream the Dream Series 3 (2001-2002): :131 Mopatop of the Pops :132 Bad Leaf Day :133 Ali Doolally :134 Humdinger :135 Jumpety Bumpety :136 Clothes Fit for a King :137 Lots of Laughs :138 Spic and Span :139 Silly Things :140 Mischievous Monkey :141 Colour Me Mopatop :142 I've Got Plenty of Muffin :143 Mr Philling's Teeth :144 Mr Puniverse :145 Spaghetti Tree :146 Cinderfella :147 Penguins Pegs & Pirates :148 Smart Trousers :149 Whoop Mrrr Zingading :150 Big Game :151 Rigid Robot :152 Quick March :153 Penguins :154 What's in a Name :155 Stan the One Man Band :156 Chattering Charlie :157 Sir Gooseberry :158 Bouncing Pengolinos :159 Heebie Jeebie :160 The Orange & The Sporange :161 Mattresses :162 The Toadstools Always Fresher :163 Voices :164 Three Sale :165 Fish out of Water :166 Keep Fit :167 Old Dog, New Tricks :168 Hooray Henry :169 Dragon Breath :170 The Argument :171 An Old Story :172 Wet Wet Wet :173 Tweetentoot :174 Moosey the Pigeon :175 Anything & Everything :176 Knowledgeable Nedra :177 Baddy No No :178 High :179 Fantastic Fancy Outfit :180 Stormy Gust :181 Again Again :182 Oh What a Night :183 Invisible Storage :184 Shadow :185 Worry & Fret :186 A Ah Ee :187 Flower Power :188 Flatcap Frankie's Shop :189 A Rhyme of My Own :190 Cuddle a Cactus :191 Quickie Slowgo :192 Arabella Angel :193 Snowflake :194 Christmas Tree :195 Thank you Series 4 (2002-2003): :196 Party Time :197 Funny Fruit :198 Dun, dun, dun :199 Flea Orchestra :200 One Big Eyebrow :201 Fast Furry Five :202 The True Princess :203 A Short Knight :204 The Fuzzle Gump :205 Interrupting Cow :206 Fairy Godfather :207 The Big End :208 Bored :209 Smell the Cheese :210 If Wishes Were Fishes :211 Feet Up :212 Big Hand :213 Holly Happyhog :214 Big Bad Pig :215 Feeling Fruity :216 The Hole :217 Babysitting :218 Meesey’s Friend :219 Toy Box :220 Vampy the Buffet Slayer :221 Mopatop’s Birthday :222 Dora the Disco Queen :223 Plunk! :224 Mad Hattie’s Tea Party :225 Granny Knit Wit :226 The Magical Cleaning Machine :227 It’s Only Rock n Roll :228 Live Art :229 The Lightbulb Bug :230 Malvina the Magician :231 Looking Good :232 Under Arrest :233 A Grumpy Carrot :234 Jitterbug :235 Mrs. Wishy Washy :236 Jack Out of the Box :237 Finishing Chilly :238 The Pie Piper :239 The Big Banger :240 What A Spectacle! :241 On Your Skates :242 Polishing B’s :243 Mini Holidays :244 The Royal Wave :245 The Lost Temper :246 A Noise For Mr. Racket :247 Little Fred Riding Hood :248 Rocky :249 Socks :250 Swap Shop :251 Nosy Parker :252 Grand Slam :253 Silly Sausages :254 Moosey’s Dream :255 Pet Chair :256 Odd Job’s New Job :257 Spots :258 Clappers :259 The Great Strawberry Jam Sandwich Crisis :260 Goodbye Credits Puppeteers: :Mak Wilson (Season 1 & 2 only), William Todd Jones (Season 3 & 4 only), Nigel Plaskitt, Victoria Willing, Brian Herring, Susan Beattie, Alison McGowan, and, Louise Gold *Music and Songs by Ed Welch *Puppets designed by Ed Eyth *Characters by Jim Henson's Workshop: Goran Sparrman,Hannah Bledstein, Erin Slattery,Deborah Glassberg, Larry Jameson, Tim Miller, Jason Weber, James Wojtal *Executive Producers: Brian Henson, Angus Fletcher, David Mercer *Producer: Jocelyn Stevenson, Sue Taylor, Angus Fletcher, and, Pete Coogan *Directors: Simon Spencer, Tom Poole, and, Ian McLean External links *Wayback Machine archive of streaming Mopatop episodes Category:Muppet TV Shows